


[Podfic] Can You Hear Heaven Cry

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of morganoconner's story</p><p>
  <i>Post 5.22 – No matter where he is, what he does, or the decisions he makes, Castiel always hears Dean’s prayers</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Can You Hear Heaven Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can You Hear Heaven Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185750) by [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner). 



**Rating** : R  
 **Length** : 36 minutes  
 **Download**[from the audioficarchive (mp3) **  
**](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/can-you-hear-heaven-cry)


End file.
